


Requital

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Tokito gets talked into....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requital

_**Wild Adapter Fic: Requital (Kubota/Tokito, NC-17, 860 words)**_  
I fear it is a little soon to start posting my entries to the [MK Kink Meme](http://darknightrain.livejournal.com/280796.html), but I have an excuse! I want my 2008 fics posted in my journal _during_ 2008\. At least as many as possible. *bites lip*

  
 **Title:** Requital  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 860  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Summary:** The things Tokito gets talked into....  
 **A/N:** Redeeming value? _What_ redeeming value?

  
**  
Requital   
**

Tokito had no fucking clue how Kubo-chan had talked him into this. It just seemed _wrong_. Okay, so he didn't exactly remember having had any formal sex ed classes, but he knew enough to realize that his dick wasn't meant to go _there_.

"Tokito...." Kubo-chan said, his voice gruff and his hand talented as he stroked Tokito's hard-on with something slick and heavenly.

Oh, yeah, _that's_ how Kubo-chan had convinced him to give it a go.

Tokito thrust into his hand, wondering how it would compare to thrusting into his body. Tokito groaned and started moving faster. He leaned down to kiss Kubo-chan, tasting toothpaste instead of cigarettes, which was disconcerting, not what he was used to-- _none_ of this was what he was used to. What the hell were they doing? This was crazy!

"Tokito, shhhhhhh. You're thinking too much," Kubo-chan said reassuringly, but Tokito could feel himself beginning to shake with doubt.

Kubo-chan stopped stroking his erection and Tokito thought maybe they'd stop here, maybe they could wait a while longer before doing something as bizarre as sticking someone's dick up someone else's ass- up _Kubo-chan's_ ass.

As if his world wasn't topsy-turvy enough, suddenly he was flat on his back with Kubo-chan pressing down on him, kissing his throat, his shoulder, his nipple. Tokito was still shaking, but for entirely different reasons.

"Feels so good, Kubo-chan. Feels so- _uhngghhh!_ "

Kubota had decided to take matters into his own hands, so to speak, and had lowered himself swiftly onto Tokito's dick. It was several seconds before Tokito could control himself enough to open his eyes and look at the expression on Kubota's face.

Kubo-chan was biting his lip, though in pain or satisfaction, Tokito wasn't sure. He just knew that, now that he was inside Kubo-chan– no matter how he'd gotten there –it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay still. He wanted to move, wanted to thrust up deeper inside Kubo-chan.

Oh hell. He wanted to fuck him.

"Kubo-chan, _pleeeeease_."

Kubo-chan smiled, and Tokito thought he might cry in relief. Then he found himself flipped over yet again, and he slipped out of Kubo-chan's body and groaned loudly at the loss.

"Kubo-chan! What the fuck-"

"Come on, Tokito. You know you want to."

The look now gracing Kubo-chan's face was easily deciphered; easily dealt with.

Tokito pushed his dick against Kubo-chan's hole, but the angle wasn't quite right, and he growled in frustration. That was the acknowledgment of want that Kubo-chan was waiting for, apparently, because he bent his knees to his chest, giving Tokito all the room he would need to maneuver.

Tokito pushed inside. Oh, God, and he'd _argued_ about this? It was warm and tight and slick and more than he could ever have imagined. And it was _Kubo-chan_. Nothing compared to Kubo-chan, as far as Tokito was concerned, whether they were just playing video games or making dinner or walking down to the convenience store. But this... _this_ , with Kubo-chan urging him on, wrapping his long legs around Tokito's waist and pulling his head down for a kiss made of teeth and tongue and longing and _satisfaction_....

Tokito yelled into Kubo-chan's kiss as he came hard inside his body. He'd have sworn he heard crashing and breaking– _felt_ it, even –and then he was breathing hard against Kubo-chan's chest, feeling their combined sweat slick against his cheek. He'd never felt so tired and so fucking _happy_ , all at the same time. He wondered how Kubo-chan-

Shit! Had Kubo-chan even come?

Tokito tensed and tried to push himself up, but Kubo-chan simply pulled him back down.

"Do you seriously think that, with you fucking me, that I didn't come?"

Kubo-chan never lied to Tokito, not really. But he did have a tendency to choose his words carefully.

Tokito wiggled his hand between their bodies. He sighed in relief and relaxed back against Kubo-chan's chest. Kubo-chan laughed and ruffled his hair. Tokito could feel himself drifting off.

"Sleep if you like, but not all day."

"Why not?"

"We have to go shopping for a new headboard."

Tokito snapped his eyes open and looked up at Kubo-chan as if he'd lost his mind. What the hell did he mean they needed a new headboard, they hadn't been _that_ rough-

Oh. Maybe _they_ hadn't, but apparently _Tokito_ had, at least on the bed. His right hand was still clutching bits and pieces of what was left of the headboard. He recalled the crashing and breaking sounds, felt his face burning with embarrassment as he shook the debris free and stuffed the offending hand under the pillow.

"Sorry."

Kubo-chan laughed quietly and kissed the top of his head. "Don't be. I'm not."

As if to accentuate his words, he thrust up slightly, just enough to make Tokito– still buried inside Kubo-chan's body –groan with renewed want.

Damn. Well, if Kubo-chan wasn't pissed about it...

"Still want a nap?" Kubo-chan asked.

"Nah," Tokito answered, swiping his tongue at one of Kubo-chan's hardening nipples. "And I guess we might as well wait on the new headboard too. Wouldn't wanna damage the new one."

 **end**   



End file.
